Mi nueva y loca Familia
by aRweN 90
Summary: El Awesome Prusia plasmara en un diario sus vivencias y sentimientos tras la cortina de hierro, describiendo a su nueva y peculiar familia adoptiva deseando volver a ver a su pequeño hermano del cual fue forzosamente separado y anhelando volver a ver a su amor secreto y armarse de valor para confesarle los sentimientos que le ha escondido por tantos años.


**Una no tan fría Navidad**

Era víspera de navidad, se estaban repartiendo los regalos en la residencia del grupo soviético, la URSS había sido uno de los países victoriosos en la segunda guerra mundial y había ampliado su territorio era el año de 1945.

Unas horas antes Rusia tenía la ilusión de que el nuevo integrante de su familia pasaría la navidad con ellos repartiendo regalos y saboreando un plato humeante de borshch, pero las cosas no habían sido fáciles desde que Prusia llego a esa casa, el albino no estaba dispuesto a convivir, Iván no entendía por qué Gilbert le odiaba tanto, los aliados habían decidido una vez ganada la guerra que Alemania debía ser dividida para evitar otra tragedia causada según decía Inglaterra "por esos salvajes e inhumanos alemanes".

-Da Prusia vas a celebrar Navidad con nosotros ¿no estas feliz?

-No tengo nada que celebrar,-respondió cortante el prusiano.

-Yo estoy feliz porque al fin Prusia es uno conmigo,-contesto el soviético con su sonrisa tierna escalofriante si se puede describir de algún modo.

-Ya me tienes harto me has separado de West, además por culpa de esta ridícula división política no puedo ver a la persona que más quiero,-enseguida recordó se maldijo internamente no podía decir el nombre de su amor secreto no quería que nada malo le ocurriera, Alemania y Japón eran los que habían salido peor librados de esa guerra pero Italia-chan por suerte no había sufrido tanto daño eso lo animo un poco.

-Ahh ¿Prusia tiene un amor secreto?

-No pienso decirte nada más fenómeno.

-China me llama la atención.

-Pobre lo compadezco.

-Pero Prusia también es interesante.

-Eres la persona que menos soporto, anormal.

El ruso se acercó peligrosamente al albino le tomo el rostro con suavidad y le susurro, -Si prometes ser bueno te recompensare.

Iván no se esperó la reacción del prusiano el cual le arremetió un fuerte puñetazo directo en la cara.

-No te atrevas a tocarme de nuevo.

Fue lo último que dijo Gilbert ya que recibió un golpe en la nuca con esa maldita tubería que siempre cargaba Rusia, perdió el conocimiento de inmediato lo último que escucho fue:

-Eres un niño muy malo, recibirás un castigo.

Horas más tarde Prusia se despertó, se encontraba en su habitación, inusualmente más fría que de costumbre, Rusia le había castigado confiscándole su calefactor.

-Brrr…hace un frio del cuerno, ese maldito subnormal, será mejor que baje a la estancia debieron encender la chimenea.

Dio un vistazo a la ventana seguramente estuvo inconsciente por varias horas ya que afuera estaba obscuro y nevaba con mucha mas intensidad, temblando se encamino a la puerta pero al momento de girar del pomo descubrió que estaba cerrada. Intento abrirla de mil maneras se dio por vencido y se acurruco en una esquina para resguardar el poco calor que le quedaba, suspiro con pesadez y echo la cabeza para atrás recordando aquellas navidades con su hermano menor, el señorito fastidioso y la marimacha de Hungría.

-West te extraño, me pregunto ¿cómo estarás?, habrá wurst en tu cena navideña, ¿te acordaras de mí?,-sintió una opresión en su pecho y escondió el rostro en sus rodillas tenía a una persona grabada en su mente.

-Italia-chan como deseo decirte Feliz Navidad.

Mientras tanto en la estancia, se repartían los regalos ya habían cenado, Ucrania se había superado a si misma, pavo trufado, puré de papa con gravy, vegetales, pan recién horneado, un plato de borshch y de postre los tradicionales blintzs.

Belarus discutía ella quería ser la primera en darle sus regalos a Rusia, mientras el aludido no sabía ni donde esconderse.

-Niisan ven conmigo ven a recibir tus regalos,-los cuales consistían en un montón de besos y abrazos anhelados por Lituania y un pasten el cual despedía un aura aterradora, según Estonia le había agregado alguna especie de brebaje, el cual la rubia en alguna ocasión le logro robar a Inglaterra.

-Belarus chan querida, Rusia chan agradece tus regalos déjaselos en la mesa mientras terminamos todos de repartirnos ¿Te parece bien?,-intervino Ucrania un poco nerviosa.

Belarus volteo a ver a su hermana mayor con una de sus miradas aterradoras,-Pero yo ya les he dado sus regalos,-los cuales consistían en unas cartas de amenaza para cada uno de los bálticos, para Ucrania y una reservada para Prusia las cuales todas decían lo mismo solo que con distinto destinatario "No acercarse a Rusia niisan a menos de dos metros o me asegurare de hacer tu vida miserable, con amor Belarus".

El único que parecía feliz con aquel inusual regalo era Lituania, después de un rato se lograron calmar los ánimos y terminaron de repartirse los regalos.

-Neesan gracias por el abrigo esta muy bien,-agradeció Rusia muy entusiasmado por el amplio abrigo que Ucrania le había obsequiado.

-Me alegra que te guste Rusia-chan,-repondió Ucrania sonrojada.

-También me gusto el regalo de ustedes,-miro a los Bálticos con su mirada tierna atemorizante.

-Esstaamos ffelices por uusted señor Rusia,-contestaron el trio de gelatinas. Habían ahorrado mucho dinero para comprar una botella de vodka exclusiva.

Por parte de Rusia, Lituania, Estonia y Letonia habían recibido cupones de descuento para su próxima compra en blintzs y entre los cupones había uno de abrazos gratis por parte del señor Rusia el cual se asegurarían de nunca utilizar.

Ucrania dio panecillos hechos por ella misma y bufandas para cada uno de ellos, y le dio un hermoso vestido de lana a Belarus, la cual no agradeció, y recibió por parte de Lituania una caja de finos chocolates los cuales arrojo a la chimenea, pero se extasió de alegría al recibir una caja musical por parte de Rusia, como mañana no trabajarían se fueron a dormir tarde.

Prusia desde su habitación escucho todo, como ansiaba aunque sea una rebanada de pan no había comido nada en todo el día, tenía frio y hambre y esa soledad lo ahogaba cada vez mas, Gilbird no se había quedado con él se lo había encargado a Italia-chan para que lo cuidase, ya que el pajarillo no aguantaría ese invernal clima.

-Ve Prusia niichan ¿estas seguro de dejarme a Gilbird?

-Eres la persona mas confiable para cuidar de él Italia chan. Además si lo cuidas tu tengo la esperanza de volverte a ver.

-Te lo prometo niichan lo cuidare bien,-respondio el dulce italiano poniéndose en posición de firmes.

-También cuida a West por favor.

-Bruder no dejare que te lleven,-hablo Alemania desesperado.

-Tranquilo West tu Awesome bruder estará bien, enorgulléceme y se fuerte, estoy seguro que pronto nos volveremos a ver.

Y así con la frente en alto se despidió no quería preocupar a su hermano menor ni a Italia chan, los cuales ya tenían suficientes problemas, aunque por dentro se estuviera derrumbando se mostraría fuerte, les había dicho que pronto se volverían a ver que equivocado estaba.

Tan sumido estaba en sus recuerdos que se sobresaltó al escuchar que abrían la puerta se incorporó listo para pelear si se trataba del subnormal de Rusia pero se sorprendió de ver a los Bálticos y a Ucrania en el marco de su puerta.

-Feliz Navidad Prusia-chan,-lo felicito Ucrania acercándose a él y dándole un abrazo el cual tomo por sorpresa al albino y correspondió con torpeza.

-Feliz Navidad señor Prusia,-dijo tímidamente Letonia el cual llevaba una bandeja con la cena humeante de esa noche, al prusiano se le hizo agua la boca todo se veía delicioso aunque nada de eso llevara wurst.

-Feliz Navidad,-felicitaron Estonia y Lituania los cuales llevaban unos cuantos obsequios.

-No los entiendo ¿por qué me felicitan?,-enternecido y confundido por las acciones de todos ellos,-Soy la persona que menos quiere a Rusia.

Ucrania se separó del abrazo y le dijo tiernamente,-En todas las familias hay problemas Prusia-chan y eso no significa que se abandone a un miembro de tu familia.

-¿Ustedes me consideran parte de su familia?-cuestiono con la voz quebrada el albino.

-Tal vez no seamos mejor que Alemania, pero estamos contentos de que estés aquí,-respondió Estonia.

-Además desde que Prusia-san vive con nosotros el señor Rusia ya no me asusta tanto, sin ofender Ucrania-san,-hablo mas entusiasmado el sincero Letonia.

Gilbert sentía que iba a llorar, Lituania se dio cuenta y dijo,-Vamos Prusia abre tus regalos a ver si te gustan.

-Ah de acuerdo me encanta que me den cosas.

El primero era de Ucrania que consistía en una caja de panecillos caseros con unos pequeños frascos de mermelada de fresa, durazno y albaricoque y una bufanda de lana hecha por ella misma. Estonia y Letonia habían conseguido con mucho esfuerzo comprar un six pack de cerveza alemana muy difícil de conseguir en esa zona la cual hizo que los ojos de Gilbert brillaran de alegría.

-Bueno ya es tarde es mejor irnos a dormir,-hablo Estonia el cual tenía cargado a Letonia, Ucrania estuvo de acuerdo y se despidió dándole a todos las buenas noches, Prusia le agradeció nuevamente su obsequio.

Estonia volteo a ver a Lituania,-¿Vienes?

-Me quedare un rato mas ahora los alcanzo,-el rubio asintió y se marchó.

Prusia mientras tanto comía su cena, al ver que Lituania seguía allí le ofreció un poco pero este le dijo que ya había cenado.

-Ah por cierto este es por parte de Belarus-chan,-dijo el castaño entregándole la carta la cual Gilbert en ese mismo instante arrugo y arrojo al otro extremo del cuarto.

-Sé que se trata de una carta de amenaza, los escuche –dijo el prusiano encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno falto darte el mío,-añadio el ojiazul, Gilbert nunca vio que Lituana llevara otro obsequio consigo, solo un cobertor de lana escondido en el cobertor había una caja de tamaño mediano la cual se la paso a Gilbert.

Este lo abrió y vio que se trataba de un cuaderno de tapas azul prusiano del mismo color que su antiguo uniforme de las SS y una pluma fuente con cartuchos de repuesto con tinta del mismo color azul.

-Vaya no sé qué decir, no me lo esperaba.-hablo sorprendido Prusia al ver el regalo.

-Hungría alguna vez me conto que te gusta mucho escribir tus vivencias en un diario, bueno espero que te agrade.

-Yo no les compre nada,-respondió apenado Prusia.

Lituania se asombró el gran Prusia apenado es algo que no se ve todos los días.

-No te preocupes esta bien espero que escribir haga tu estancia aquí menos difícil, todos necesitamos distraernos con algo.

-Ya se te lo recompensare de algún modo,-hablo Gilbert con su típica actitud de siempre, que rápido se ha recuperado pensó Toris,- a ti a Estonia a Letonia y por supuesto a Ucrania, el asombroso yo se los recompensara.

-No es necesario.

-Te conseguiré un mechón de cabello de Belarus.

Toris lo vio con lágrimas de alegría y pregunto,-¿Enserio lo harás?

-Claro considéralo tu regalo de navidad y de año nuevo ya que mi awesome persona se arriesgara al acercarse a la loca esa.

-Eres el mejor Prusia.

-No necesitas recordármelo ya lo sé.

Asi estuvieron charlando un rato hasta que les entro sueño, Lituania se despidió y se marchó a dormir, Prusia fue a acostarse, usando el cobertor de lana y la bufanda que Ucrania le había obsequiado ya no sintió tanto frio.

-Kesssse, hoy no estuvo tan mal, el awesome yo les debe una grande,-dirigió una última mirada al diario antes de esconderlo por recomendación de Lituania para que Rusia no lo encontrase,-Escribiré de mi asombrosa vida para que pase a la posteridad, West haga una estatua en mi honor y todos sepan del awesome Prusia.

Saco el diario de su escondite y escribió en la primera página:

"En este diario se plasmaran las memorias del Awesome Reino de Prusia, en territorio Soviético, dominado por un tirano psicótico amante del vodka y las tuberías y otros tantos secretos que muy pocos afortunados podrán saber, sin más me despido"

P.D. West, Italia-chan quizás ustedes sean los únicos afortunados en saberlo.

Volvió a guardar el diario, y se quedo dormido no sin antes pensar en cuanto volviera a ver a West decirle que haga una biblioteca exclusiva para sus diarios.

**Bueno con este primer capítulo me aventuro con este fic que ya tenía tiempo pensándolo pero no me animaba, debido a que no me considero una buena autora, soy algo insegura, debo estar realmente inspirada para escribir en fin la historia girara en torno al Awesome Prusia y su vida con el grupo soviético, describirá a todos en su diario y también plasmara sus sentimientos, sé que hay fans del RusPrus pero a mí la verdad no me termina de convencer ya que no me imagino a Prusia siendo el uke aunque admito que Rusia mostro un interés inusual en Prusia en este primer capítulo, en fin se me hace muy tierno su amor por Italia es demasiado obvio(vi el Drama CD) aunque yo estoy consciente de que el GerIta es prácticamente la pareja de ley en Hetalia (También me gusta se me hace adorable).**

**Sin más me despido, espero que guste la historia para continuarla gracias por su atención. **


End file.
